The Life, Love and Trials of Harry Potter Characters and Pairings
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Unrelated Stories of different Harry Potter characters and pairings for multiple Boot Camps
1. Chapter 1 Eternity RemusSirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Unrelated one-shots for the different kinds of Boot Camps. For OTP Boot Camp: Pairing Remus/Sirius. Prompt: Eternity.

Sirius had never really been in a relationship that made him feel as though he would do anything for that one person. When he met Remus he never would have thought that he would feel that way around anyone.

When Sirius started to have feelings towards Remus he started to become afraid that Remus would find him sick and stop being friends with him.

Sirius would date girls to try to forget about his feelings around Remus but they continued to stay; he did everything that he could think of but nothing really worked.

He even at one point tried to stay away from Remus but couldn't bring himself to hurt him like that; Remus was already so insecure and he didn't want to make it worse.

When he got sent to Azkaban even though he thought about James, Lily and Harry often he also thought of Remus, he had never told him how he felt and he thought that if he had than Remus might have realized that Sirius would never betray anyone.

Because even though James was like a brother to him Remus was something else entirely.

When Sirius finally managed to escape Azkaban he wanted so desperately to see Remus but he knew that he couldn't. It would be too dangerous to see him.

But in the end Remus realized that Sirius had never been the one to betray the Potters or him and Sirius managed to get his friend back even though he wanted to be so much more.

He never ended up telling Remus exactly how he felt but one of the last thoughts that Sirius had before he died was that he would love Remus for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2 Breathless RemusSirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the OTP Boot Camp: Remus/Sirius. Prompt: Breathless.

Breathless

Sirius just drove him crazy, but in a good way. He never would have dreamed that he would have fallen for somebody like him.

Sirius was a player; he was in a bunch of relationships with a bunch of different girls but Remus knew that this was different; Sirius was his friend, he had been his friend first and his boyfriend second.

He had never felt this way around anyone before basically because he had always been afraid to get close to anyone in that way; he didn't want to accidentally hurt anybody in any way.

Sirius made him feel special, he felt breathless when he was around him. He could be himself and Sirius wouldn't care about any of his faults.

He knew a lot of things about Sirius and visa versa. He would never try to change Sirius in any way because he knew that Sirius loved him for him and not who he tried to be and he loved Sirius for himself as well even if Sirius could act rash at times; it was just another reason to love him.

"I love you." Remus would say.

"I love you too." Sirius would announce.

He had never thought that he would fall in love with anybody but he fell in love with his best friend and he was so happy that he did.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Hurts TeddyLily Luna

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Pairing Teddy/Lily. Love Hurts.

It hurt her to see Teddy with her, and it was wrong because it was her cousin and she should be happy for them but she wasn't even though she pretended to be.

Lily wanted Teddy but then again it always seemed as though she wanted things that she couldn't have, it had been like that when she had gotten a crush on Scorpius even though Rose had liked him first.

She just couldn't seem to help herself when she fell for the ones that she could never have. It hurt her to love someone who would never love her back in that way.

She wanted to be with him and wanted him to say "I love you," but she knew that it would only happen in her fantasies. She knew that this wasn't just a crush, she actually felt the way that she did.

Lily would never do anything to jeopardize Teddy and Victoire's relationship no matter how much she wanted to.

She wanted them to be happy even if she couldn't. They say that some people fall in love only once and Lily knew for her it was true, she would never feel the way that she felt with Teddy towards anyone else. She would love him always.


	4. Chapter 4 Rain HermioneGinny

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Rain. Pairing Hermione/Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but shiver slightly as rain poured down. It was freezing; and she just wanted to go inside and get warm.

As she neared the house she saw Hermione waiting for her in the kitchen window; Ginny smiled at Hermione and waved, Hermione waved back and moved away from the window.

Ginny ran towards the door shivering uncontrollably as more rain continued to fall down she saw the front door open and almost ran straight into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Sorry." Ginny muttered smiling sheepishly at her.

"It's alright, lets get you warmed up." Hermione told her kissing her lightly and closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 Book Hermione

Disclaimer I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp. Character Hermione. Prompt: Book

Hermione sometimes wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She studied more than anyone else in the Gryffindor house; except for maybe Percy Weasley.

When she had been younger she never had any friends because everyone had thought that she was a freak, a weirdo; not only did she read books but she also did strange things that she couldn't explain.

When weird things first started to happen she tried to look for it in as many books as possible and while some of them had reasonable answers none of them had ever felt right.

Hermione supposed that in some way all Muggleborns knew that they were different then Muggles. She knew that she had known that she was different.

It was funny, when she was younger she would read stories that would take her to different fascinating places; when she found out that she was a witch she dreamed of the different places that she'd go to and the things that she'd learn.

She'd never expected the things that she had been put through at Hogwarts; it was completely different from anything that she had ever thought that it would be. But the one good thing that she had that she had hoped would happen was that she ended up getting friends.

She couldn't be happier with the life that she had and really she wouldn't change it for the world


	6. Chapter 6 Banner Dean

Making the banner for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team hadn't been Dean's first time at creating something creative.

He loved painting, he thought of himself as an amature artist; Seamus thought differently, but then again he was always saying how Dean selled himself short.

The thing he loved painting the most was people, he loved drawing people...moments in that person's life that they wouldn't be able to capture completely unless they were like Colin and carried a camera around.

He had started to paint when he was seven, his mum had liked to paint and she taught him how to do it at a young age. Ever since he was seven he loved to paint.

When Dean painted, it made him feel as though he was doing something that he was born to do; it made him feel as though there was no limit to anything that he could do.

In life everyone felt a certain limitation, rather or not it was small or big; but when he painted to him it didn't feel like he had a limit to anything, he could paint whatever he wanted and not care if somebody didn't like it. Painting made him feel as though he was special enough to do anything that he put his mind to and it not be a problem.

When he painted a picture; the picture didn't judge you, the picture didn't care that life had ups and downs; it was just paint.

Painting was something that Dean enjoyed doing and he knew that he wouldn't stop doing it.


	7. Chapter 7 Please ChoHannah

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the femmeslash/slash Boot Camp: Prompt Please. Pairing: Cho/Hannah.

* * *

"Please, I'm sorry." Cho said biting her lip; tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why should I listen to you? Why should I stay?" Hannah asked; hands crossed against her chest tears falling down her face.

"I never met to hurt you." Cho told her softly.

"But you did hurt me Cho." Hannah reminded her turning around so that she didn't have to face her anymore.

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry it was a horrible mistake and I wish I could change it." Cho said, tears finally falling freely down her face.

"Well you can't, we're over." Hannah replied.

"Please, don't leave me; I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Cho said brokenly.

"You should have thought of us before you did what you did." Hannah shot back hotly. She walked to the front door and opened it; giving Cho one last glance she said sadly;

"I'll be back later for my things." And with that she shut the door shattering Cho's heart along with it.


	8. Chapter 8 Letter RemusSirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the OTP Boot Camp: Pairing: Remus/Sirius. Prompt: Letter

* * *

When Sirius had gotten his Hogwarts letter he had been very relieved because then he could be away from his so-called family.

When Remus had gotten his Hogwarts letter he had been afraid, he was afraid because he was sure that someone would find out that he was a Werewolf, a monster. He was afraid because he didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone and because he figured that he would be better off with no friends.

When Sirius and Remus first met each other neither one of them knew what would be in store for them. They would face ups and downs, they would find love and lose it. They would become the best of friends and in the end even more than that.

Neither one of them could have ever known what they would get themselves into once they received their Hogwarts letter; and really neither one of them would change it for the entire world.


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: Character Ron. Prompt: Forgotten.

At times Ron feels as though he isn't as special or important as the rest of his family, but that is to be expected when a person has a large family.

He loves his family and would do anything to help and protect them but at times he feels over-shadowed by his older brothers who have done amazing things, or even his only sister because she's the girl that his mum has always wanted.

Ron often feels like he has let down his family in some way even though he knows that his family would say that he was crazy to even think that. He wants to be the best person that he can be and then some but at times it feels like it's impossible to do; as though he'd become forgotten as time went by.

He wanted to be remembered for the things that he does, the good things that he does not the bad that is. He wants his family to be proud of him and to say that they knew that he could do whatever he wanted to do.

He wants all those things and more but sometimes it just feels impossible to do anything.


	10. Chapter 10 Magical: Colin

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp. Character: Colin Creevey. Prompt: Magical.

Colin had known that he was different from everyone else. He had done things that no other child he knew did; at least he thought so at the time.

When he found out that he was part of a hidden society, he had been shocked; and excited. He wondered what magical things would be out there waiting for him to explore, though he did feel for his younger brother Dennis, because at the time nobody knew that Dennis was also a Wizard.

Going to Hogsmeade for the first time was the most amazing moment in his young life; at that time. It was like he couldn't get enough of it, couldn't see enough of it. He wanted more; wanted to see and experience more of this world that up until now; he had no idea existed.

It was thrilling to see Hogwarts for the first time, it was like something out of a fairy tale but better. It was a beautiful castle; and he wanted to know every nook and cranny of it.

He brought his camera to Hogwarts, because he wanted to show this place to his parents and younger brother, to get them to see just how wonderful and magical Hogwarts was.

When he found out that his camera wouldn't work at Hogwarts because it wasn't magic immune; yet he asked the Charms Professor; Professor Flitwick if he could enhance the camera's magical ability. When he did it Colin was so unbelievably happy.

Even when a couple of years later, Dennis ended up being a Wizard as well, Colin continued to take pictures of the place and of the people as well. Simply because he loved taking pictures of people and things.

A couple of years before he found out about the Wizarding World; his grandfather had been the one to give him the camera, he took it everywhere he went from then on.

He would take pictures of embarrassing things that happened to other people; or sweet things that happened, or just about anything in between.

When he was buried, Dennis figured that it would make perfect sense to put the camera in Colin's coffin, which he did; right beside his body.


	11. Chapter 11 Laugh Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp. Character: Teddy Prompt: Laugh,

Dear Victoire,

I hope that everything is going alright at Hogwarts I miss you.

Remember when we were younger and we would play games with one another? I remember that you had to get me to play house, even though I never truly minded much.

I didn't know it then or maybe in a way I did, we would end up together for real.

You make me into the man that I know my parents would want me to be; my life hasn't always been easy but because of you I have managed to make it through the bad.

I remember how you were sad to see me go off to Hogwarts, you cried and waved as the train left the station.

When I first saw Hogwarts it was amazing; but at the same time there was something missing. I didn't know it at the time but it was because you weren't there with me.

You make me think,feel,laugh and even cry. I have never felt this way about anyone before and really I never want to.

You compete me and I want to be with you forever, I can't wait to see you again; I love you.

sincerely Teddy Lupin


	12. Chapter 12 Wish Regulus Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the character diversity boot camp. Character Regulus Black. Prompt: Wish

They're fighting again, I don't know what happened to start it but I know that Sirius most likely did something to make mother mad.

I'm on the second floor with my bedroom door closed and I can still hear them scream at each other. I sit down on the floor and put my knees up and cover my hands over my ears but I can still hear them.

I close my eyes tightly as though that will help stop the noise. I don't know what to do about this, they are always fighting and I just wish they would stop. I hate this fighting; I just can't stand it.

I wish that Sirius didn't push mother like this and I wish that mother wasn't so uptight though of course I would never say anything like this to anyone.

I love my family but sometimes wonder if their views aren't the best. Sometimes I think that Sirius has it right.

I wish that my family can get along, I wish that they wouldn't fight; was that so wrong? My idiotic brother Sirius was always trying to defy our parents in some way or another and I knew that this couldn't last for very long; one of them would surely snap.

I don't know which one I want to snap first, though I do hope that nothing bad happens to Sirius even if he is an idiot.


	13. Chapter 13 LuciusDaphne Oblivious

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with Oblivious

Never be that woman; that woman who has a relationship with a man when she knows that he is married and who also has a child.

Never be that woman who will one day be caught by somebody with that said man. Never let that man trap you in his arms and tell you that he loves you even though you know he's lying.

It had started off innocently enough, or as innocently as these sort of things happen. You see the way that he looks at you when you and your younger sister Astoria goes to the Malfoy Manor for dinner.

The glint in eyes tell you that he's up to no good but you can't help but feel something about him even though you know that it's wrong.

Lucius Malfoy is as cunning and as ambitious as any Slytherin that you know and just as dirty but you can't but feel attracted to him in a way that you know your family would never understand.

But than again how can they understand your attraction to a man who is so much older than you? But not only that also married and who has a son?

They can't understand but you don't care. You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom knowing that Lucius wants you; wants you in every possible way.

You go up the stairs and start to go to the bathroom when you hear footsteps coming from behind. You feel a hand grab at your waist as a body pushes you into the bathroom closing the door swiftly behind the both of you.

You turn around and are face to face with the Malfoy Senior. There are no words between you two as he suddenly pushes you towards the sink and kisses you harshly.

You allow it to happen, wanting it as much as he does and it doesn't bother you that your younger sister is downstairs with her fiancé completely oblivious what was going on upstairs...as a matter of fact it actually turns you on.

You kiss back just as much as he is and stand on your tiptoes to be able to wrap your hands around his neck.

You know that you should never be the woman that is having an affair with a man but really you don't mind.


	14. Chapter 14 CedricCho Nerves Humiliate

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with Nerves and for the Character Diversity Boot camp with humiliate

'What's wrong with you?' Cedric asked himself. "Just get up the nerve to ask her!"

Cedric Diggory had a serious problem, or maybe to some people it wasn't actually serious; he knew that his friends would make fun of him for making it such a big deal.

He'd had a crush on Cho Chang for just about a year now and really wanted to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him but didnt' know how to ask. It was embarrassing, and he didn't know what to do.

How could he ask her? Should he make a big speech before asking her? He certainly didn't want to ask her in front of everybody else; talk about humiliating.

That would be the worse thing ever if he did that and he knew it.

But he didn't know what to say, she was beautiful and sweet and just so wonderfully amazing that whenever Cedric tried to ask or her just talk to her he got all tongue-tied.

He knew that he had to ask her soon before somebody else asked her. Cedric sighed softly and decided that maybe a walk would help him calm his nerves.

He walked outside of his dorm room and down the steps, a few students called out hello's to him and he waved rather distractedly at them thinking just how he should ask Cho out.

Cedric walked out of the Hufflepuff Common Room and continued to walk down the passage way. He walked through the doors of Hogwarts to outside because he figured that would help him think better if his head was more clear.

He continued to walk to the Black Lake hoping to be alone but saw that Cho Chang was sitting by a tree looking out at the lake. Cedric froze; uncertain about what to do now. Should he run away before she saw him? She was alone so maybe he should just ask her now?

Cedric cleared his throat which he saw made Cho jump slightly.

"Hi." Cho said smiling brilliantly at him as she did so making him blush furiously.

"Hello." Cedric said suddenly uncomfortable.

He could hear other students walking around and talking but it felt as though they were miles away from him and Cho. He smiled uncertainly at her not quite knowing what to say now.

Cho smiled back and said "Would you like to sit down with me?" Patting a spot of grass beside her.

"Um, sure." Cedric said a part of him wishing that he had run away before drawing attention to himself.

He walked towards Cho and sat down beside her which made her smile. Cedric realized that he loved making her smile and wanted to do it more often.

"Cho? Can I ask you something?" Cedric asked biting his lip nervously.

"Um, sure." Cho said echoing Cedric's words from earlier a curious look in her eyes.

"Well I've wanted to ask you this for a while now but didn't quite know how, actually to be perfectly honest I still don't know how to ask really but I thought that maybe you'd like to gototheyuleballwithme?" Cedric asked hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Cho said tilting her head to the side curiously.

Cedric took a deep breath and let it out. "Would you like to go to the yule ball with me?" Cedric asked this time more clearly.

Cho's eyes lit up with surprise and a few seconds passed by before Cedric started to feel his heart wrench tightly.

It was silent for a while longer making Cedric feel like he made an idiot out of himself before Cho smiled happily and said "Yes I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you."

Cedric smiled happily and said "thank you so much, I'm so happy that you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Cho asked.

"I don't know really." Cedric replied.

Cho laughed in amusement and shook her head at him. She had, had a crush on Cedric for a long time now and was completely happy that he had asked her. She knew that they would have a great time.


	15. Chapter 15 Sarcastic CharlieDraco

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp. Prompt: Sarcastic

Charlie blinked his eyes wearily as he woke up, he yawned softly; he could have sworn that he had been woken up by something.

He heard coughing on the other side of the him and turned on his right side on the bed, upon seeing Draco sitting up on the bed he sat up and started to crawl to where he was.

"Are you alright Draco?" Charlie asked worriedly as he put a hand on Draco's back to try to calm his coughing.

"Do I look bloody alright to you?" Draco cried as he stopped coughing.

Charlie frowned slightly and put his legs on the floor so that he could sit by him.

Charlie than felt Draco's forehead and said "Bloody hell Draco you're burning up." He said wrenching his hand away from Draco's forehead.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but started to cough again.

Charlie begun to rub a hand on Draco's back to try to sooth him

As Draco stopped coughing once more Charlie said "Okay Draco lie back down and I'll get you some tea. I'll have to call the healer so that they can give me potions but unfortunately it probably won't be until later."

"Just great." Draco replied as sarcastically as he could

"I'll get you your tea and a cold cloth to put on your forehead in the meantime, I'll be right back." Charlie told him.

"What about work?" Draco asked weakly.

"I'll just have to floo them and say that I can't work; they'll understand." replied Charlie.

"Now you stay there and I'll be right back." Charlie said. He went to the opened bedroom door and looked at Draco worriedly before closing the door behind him.

Draco waited several seconds before the footsteps faded away and as quickly and quietly as he could he sat up as best he could and removed the pillow on his side of the bed.

Underneath the pillow laid a potion bottle with a blue substance in it that looked as though somebody had just drunk it. Draco grabbed the bottle and put it in the drawer on the bottom of the tiny dresser by his side of the bed knowing that hardly anyone went through it.

He then closed the drawer and placed the pillow back where it belonged; he then laid down and smirked. He'd have to think of a way to thank the Weasley twins for their invention. He knew that Charlie would never call off unless he had a valid reason; and having Draco sick all day would be the perfect way to get Charlie to stay frankly Charlie worked way to much for Draco's taste.

And besides, everybody deserved a sick day. Even if said person wasn't exactly sick.


	16. Chapter 16 ColinGinny Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. More of a friendship than a pairing. It's Colin/Ginny with Picture perfect.

It was the second month of their first year and Colin had finally been able to find his classes without getting lost once.

"Hey Ginny?" Colin started looking at Ginny Weasley uncertainly.

"Yeah Colin?" Ginny asked turning to face him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I took a few pictures of you?" Colin asked hoping that she wouldn't say no.

"Why?" Ginny asked surprise on her face.

"Well, you know that I take a lot of pictures, it's just because I like to give them to mum, dad and my brother Dennis. They haven't had a picture of any of my friends yet and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me taking a few pictures of you." Colin explained. They had just became friends and Colin had never really had a friend like her; he didn't want her to think that he was weird or anything.

"I don't know, I don't really like getting my picture-taking." Ginny said a frown on her face. But upon seeing Colin's depressed expression on his face Ginny added "But I don't mind if you take some pictures."

"Really?" Colin asked happily.

"Yup." Ginny replied grinning at Colin's happiness.

"Great! I've wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure you'd let me. Do you want to do it now?" Colin asked.

Ginny blinked with surprise but smiled and said "Sure."

"You want to do it out in the hall than?" Colin asked.

"How about the hallway instead?" Ginny responded.

"Sure." Colin replied with a grin. Together they walked to the nearest hallway.

Ginny walked up to the hallway and turned around so that her back was to the wall. She then put her hands beside her and smiled.

"How's this?" Ginny asked.

"No offense but it doesn't really seem natural." Colin said.

"You're right; it doesn't." Ginny replied. She loosened herself and put her left hand by her side and her right hand on her right side.

"How's that?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Perfect." Colin said with a laugh. Shaking his head with amusement he took the picture.


	17. Chapter 17 Smile LilyJames

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money from this

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with Smile.

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas la de la de da." Sirius sung off-key.

"Ah Merlin kill me now." Peter cried clutching his ears in agony.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Sirius said frowning at Peter.

"Yes you are." James and Remus replied at the same time; causing Frank to laugh.

"Gee thanks you guys." Sirius said with a pout.

"You're welcome." James replied cheekliy.

"So you can't sing, so what? None of us can sing." Remus told Sirius.

"Yeah but we know we can't sing so we don't do it, Sirius on the other-hand thinks that he's the best singer ever." James said with a shake of his head.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be the girls." James said grinning wildly as he got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Hey guys." Lily said with a smile as James opened the bedroom door.

"Hey Lils." James said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are we doing in here? Not getting in trouble I hope." Alice asked walking up to Frank.

"Well I can safely say that I'm not getting into any trouble but I don't know about the others." Frank said giving his girlfriend a kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

James gave him a mock-hurt look and said "I'm shocked that you would sell us out so quickly."

"Well what can I say?" Frank asked with an unconcerned shrug.

"So what are we gonna do today than?" Lily asked turning to face her boyfriend.

"I just thought we'd hang out in here until supper." James said pulling on to Lily's left hand as he guided her to the bed.

"Just stay in here?" Lily asked a smile on her face.

"Yup." James replied.

James and Lily sat on James' bed as Alice did the same thing with Frank.

"That sounds nice." Alice said with a small smile.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Frank asked brushing back a loose strand of hair that had fallen out from behind Alice's right ear.

"Yeah it sounds nice for everyone that has that special someone, not so much for those that don't." Peter replied from his spot on his own bed.

"You can say that again Peter." Sirius said.

"Well really what's there to do?" James asked looking at Sirius curiously.

"I don't know; I mean it's almost Christmas, we should do something fun." Sirius said.

"Go outside and play in the snow?" Remus suggested with a frown.

"That's for kids." James replied with a shake of his head.

"And we are?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Almost adults." James told her.

"True, but it doesn't mean that we can't have fun outside in the snow." Frank said.

"I guess, I just don't wanna leave." James said.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Sirius started to fidget. He could never stay in one spot for very long.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I want to do something fun, I mean it's our last year we should go out with a bang." Sirius said.

"I swear that your middle name is trouble Sirius." Lily told him shaking her head at him.

"Why thank you." Sirius said grinning cheerily at her.

"Want to play Chess Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed softly; "Sure why not?" He replied.

"Gee thanks for your enthusiasm." Remus said with a roll of his eyes making everyone laugh.

"I get to play winner." Peter said.

"Sure," Remus replied with a grin.

As Remus and Sirius got up to get the Chess board and set it up Lily turned to James.

"What is it Lily?" James asked upon seeing the look on her face.

"Do you think it was the right thing by not going back home this Christmas? I really wanted my parents to meet you in person."

"I think it was the right thing yeah, I mean like Sirius said it's our last year and as crazy as it sounds I want to spend as much time as possible here before the year is up." James said

"Well I never thought that I would see the day when James Potter would want to stay in school." Lily said with a small laugh.

"Hey!" James cried punching Lily on the shoulder gently

Lily laughed again which caused James to laugh as well.

"What's so funny over there?" Sirius asked them from the center of the bedroom.

"Nothing, nothing." James said with a last laugh.

Lily turned and saw that Remus and Sirius had already set up the Chess set with a small table centering the room and Peter had moved from his bed and was now sitting on a spare chair by the chess set. Frank and Alice had moved from Frank's bed to Peter's bed because it was closer to the chess set to watch the game.

"Wanna watch them play?" James asked.

"Sounds like fun." Lily said with a small smile.

James held out Lily's hand and Lily took it. With a smile from James together they walked closer to the set to watch.

'Besides James was right, it was the right thing to do, and she was having fun being with her boyfriend and friends. And they would have plenty of time to be together


	18. Chapter 18 Broken LilyScorpiusRose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money from this

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with Broken. Lily/Scorpius/Rose Love Triangle no incest.

I watch as Scorpius packs his things in marked boxes. Every few seconds he'll give me a stricken look and open his mouth to say something but at the writhing glare that I gave him he would snap his mouth shut and continue to pack.

My arms were folded across my chest as I waited for him to finish his packing because it was then that I knew that he would try to talk with me and it was then that I wanted to unleash everything that I have been holding.

Finally he finished packing and turned towards me, a pleading look on his face.

"Lily I am so sorry..." Scorpius starts to say but I interrupted him harshly.

"Sorry? No Scorpius you aren't sorry; if you were sorry you would have never done it. You told me that you love me and that you wanted to spend forever with me but somewhere along the line what you told me turned into lies. You told me that you loved me but you betrayed me when you slept with her, my cousin." I tell him.

Scorpius flinched at my harsh words, I always did have a sharp tongue; it used to get me in trouble a lot with my Professors.

"I wish that I could take it all back." Scorpius said sounding defeated.

If he was a dog I was sure that his tail would be between his legs and his head would be down in shame.

"That's just another way of saying that you're sorry." I tell him coldly.

Scorpius looks at me brokenly before dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I don't know which one of you makes me more disappointed; you or Rose." I say.

Rose was my cousin, I trusted her and confided in her. She was like a sister that I never had; to betray me in that way was unthinkable to me

"Get out." I tell him as coldly as I could.

Scorpius give me one more pleading look but Apparates out with his things.

As soon as he is gone I collapse on the floor and start to cry.

I'm broken and I don't know if I'll ever be fixed.


	19. Chapter 19 Brave Alice Longbottom

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money for this

A/N: For the Minor Character Boot Camp. Character Alice Longbottom. Prompt Brave.

Alice Foxton sat in her chair behind her desk in the Transfiguration classroom. Her head was bent forward as she wrote something on a piece of parchment paper, her dirty blonde hair hung loosely across her face but she didn't push her hair away.

She heard the other students around her talking and laughing, she knew however, as soon as Professor McGonagall would come straight into the classroom everyone would become silent.

Professor McGonagall certainly knew how to make a entrance, something that Alice envied. She wished that she could be as confident as Professor McGonagall, or even one of the Gryffindor house students; such as one of the Marauders.

She had been sorted into the Gryffindor house for a reason but at times she thought that the Hat had made a mistake, she had thought that she would be better off in the Hufflepuff house then Gryffindor.

Alice was always so quite, so quiet that sometimes the students and even the Professors would forget that she was in the room. She had always been a soft-spoken person and at times she hated it.

Alice wished that she could be as confident and daring as her friend Lily. Lily was so passionate, so full of emotion; and to top it off Lily wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. Alice wanted oh so desperately to be like that.

She knew that she wasn't brave enough to say what she felt, she also knew that she wasn't brave enough to do the sort of things that the Marauders did, even if at times she wished she could.

Alice wanted to ask out Frank Longbottom; he was a fellow Gryffimdor and even though he shared a room with the Marauders and James Potter had finally managed to get Lily to go out with him Alice never knew what to say to Frank.

From the little time that Alice has spent with Frank she knew that he was a sweet, adorable and brave person. She also knew that there was no way that Frank would go out with a girl like her.

Alice stopped writing on the piece of parchment paper as soon as she heard the students become quiet, knowing that Professor McGonagall must have arrived.

When Alice looked up from her desk she saw that Professor McGonagall had indeed arrived for class. Alice quickly put the piece of parchment in her book bag.

Alice put a few loose strands of her hair behind both of her ears, as she waited for Professor McGonagall to reach her desk and start speaking.

Maybe one day Alice would be brave enough to ask Frank out, or maybe Frank would one day ask her out. Maybe, just maybe.


	20. Chapter 20 Wizard Dobby

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Non Human Character Boot Camp: Prompt: Wizards.

Dobby is a good house-elf, he most certainly is; but at times Dobby feels as though Master Lucius can be rather mean at times. I mean Master Draco is just a child and Master Lucius yells at Master Draco constantly.

It makes Dobby feel very sad to see Draco get yelled at. And at times it even seems as though Master Lucius yells at young Master Draco for no reason at all, Dobby knows that he should not think like this, that this is a bad way to think; especially when it concerns your Masters but Dobby can not help himself; Dobby feels bad for Master Draco you see.

A house-elf was never supposed to think badly about their Masters or Mistresses; if a house-elf did in fact think badly of their Masters or Mistresses then that house-elf was supposed to punish itself.

Said house-elf was also not supposed to go behind their current Master's back and warn a child that the house-elf had no ties to.

But you see Dobby had to warn the child, even though Dobby didn't know the boy and the boy didn't know Dobby it was Dobby's responsibility as a good house-elf to warn the boy.

The other house-elves would think that Dobby was being bad for going behind his Master's back; oh yes they would, but Dobby had to do it. Dobby couldn't allow the boy to go out into the school for Witches and Wizards and not know what lay ahead this year.

So Dobby must warn the child and be punished for it without Master Lucius ever knowing what Dobby has done. Dobby knows that he can not keep secrets from his Master for long and wonders and worries how long it will be until Master Lucius finds out and what he will do to punish Dobby. Yes Dobby worries but Dobby worries for Master Draco and the young Master Harry that Dobby has never met before even more.


	21. Chapter 21 December, A Family Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp. Prompt: December.

Harry and Ginny watched as the kids played in the snow, their laughter sounding rather loud outside than it normally did; but neither Harry nor Ginny minded.

It was Christmas Eve and the December cold was coming on strong; Ginny shivered slightly and wrapped her coat more tightly around her, Harry looked at her in concern on the bench outside on the patio; Harry moved Ginny closer to him and Ginny let out a smile as she placed her head on Harry's chest.

"I love you." Ginny said her eyes twinkling happier than they ever had before.

Harry looked down at her and smiled; "I love you too Ginny." He bent down and gave her a kiss on her head.

"James! You bloody prat I'll kill you!" Lily Luna Potter cried as James had thrown a snowball at her. Meanwhile Albus was bent over laughing to hard to do anything to help either one of his siblings out.

"You'll have to catch me first Lils!" James called out and made a mad dash to where Harry and Ginny were sitting laughing all the while.

"James come back and fight me! And don't call me Lils!" Lily cried she shook the snow off of her, bent down and made a snowball she then turned to her right and threw it right at Albus' head.

Albus stopped laughing shocked for a moment before turning his eyes to Lily. Lily grinned evilly at him a triumphant look on her face.

Meanwhile James had trudged up to his parents a pleased smile on his face.

"Hey dad; mum" James said with a wild grin.

Harry shook his head in amusement but didn't say anything, knowing his daughter like he did she would most likely get back at James for throwing a snowball at her.

"You know that Lily will find a way to get even with you right dear?" Ginny asked her son a smile tugging on her mouth.

James shrugged unconcernedly not seeming to care that his mum was right and that Lily would somehow get him back.

Ginny sighed softly and began to stand, she didn't really want to get up but she figured if she caused a distraction than everyone would be more calmer; though admittedly deep down she doubted it.

"Does anyone want Hot Chocolate? Ginny called out to Albus and Lily who were currently having a snowball fight of their own; Albus covered in snow while Lily on the other hand only had a little bit of snow on her.

Thankfully the two of them stopped throwing snowballs and started to walk...more like run closer to them.

"Yes Hot Chocolate!" James cried pumping a fist in the air.

"Alright you little demon boy, let's get some Hot Chocolate." Harry said grinning at his son.

"Race ya." James told his dad and before Harry could answer James was gone.

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"I'll go inside to make sure that James doesn't break anything...again." Ginny said

"Alright love." Harry said, he stood up from the bench and stretched once he was done he let out a sigh.

"Meet you inside then." Ginny said, she turned to Harry and kissed him.

Harry smiled as they pulled away but the smile was gone quickly as he heard a coughing noise from behind.

Harry and Ginny turned and saw Albus and Lily standing behind them. Lily had a smile on her face while Albus looked on with either amusement or disgust Harry didn't really know which.

"Come on, let's get some Hot Chocolate now." Ginny said.

"What's taking you guys so long!" James had come back and was hanging on the front door an impatient look on his face.

"We're coming James." Harry replied.

James looked doubtful but went back inside. Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily walked into the house together; the younger two excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	22. Chapter 22 TeddyVictoire Never

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Prompt: Never

After Victoire found out from Teddy that he had cheated on her; and with her sister no less, well Victoire couldn't bear to look at Teddy or her sister Dominique anymore.

She knew that she and Dominique had never been close and Victoire was sorry about that but under no circumstances did that or anything else for that matter warrant your sister sleeping with your boyfriend of four years; and best friend even longer than that.

Teddy had said that he hadn't meant it, that he had been drunk and oh so sorry and would have never done it under normal circumstances but Victoire hadn't wanted to listen to him. She had trusted him, she had believed in their relationship; she had loved him and he had been her first, and what did he do? He had cheated on her.

It would have hurt had it been some stranger, but Victoire was slightly certain that she would have been able to forgive him for it; the fact that it had been with her sister though; well that had crossed a line that couldn't be brought back.

She couldn't forgive either one of them for what they had done; Victoire's relationship with Teddy and Dominique was gone, as far as Victoire knew now was that the only sibling that she had was Louis.

When Teddy had first told her of what he had done she couldn't believe that he had done it; she hadn't wanted to believe it; in the beginning she had denied that it had happened because she hadn't wanted to go on with reality with what the truth brought her.

She had fire called her aunt Gabrielle who was living in Paris and asked if she could life with her just for a little while and aunt Gabrielle had said yes.

And now she was living with aunt Gabrielle trying to forget everything but unable to. She had thought that she and Teddy would be together forever but had only been kidding herself; she never wanted to see or speak with Teddy or Dominique ever again.


	23. Chapter 23 The Sorting Hat's Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N: For the Non Human Characters Boot Camp. Prompt: Song. Megan Abercrombie is an oc of mine.

The students talked in the Great Hall until Professor McGonagall came in with the newest first years. The first years stood; all of them looking nervous. Some of them looked at the ceiling with awe while others looked around the Great Hall, and others still looked straight ahead or down at the floor with uncertainty clearly written on their faces.

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to go up to the stool that held a rather old-looking hat on it. The older students waited rather impatiently for the Sorting Hat to sing while the first years looked on in wonder and some in fright.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and started to sing its song.

Once so very long ago

Four friends came together

to bring their dream of a school

to life so that students of all kinds could learn

They wanted to make something that,

would continue sorting once they were long gone.

And so Gryffindor thought of me.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin

All took some of their magic, and placed it inside of me

Gryffindor took his boldness

So that I would not be persuaded to sort a student where they clearly didn't belong

Ravenclaw gave me her readiness to learn.

So that I could understand the student's thoughts

Hufflepuff gave me her loyalty.

So that I would always be honest to the student no matter what

While Slytherin gave me his ambition

to bring the students to the house that they needed to stay.

So rather or not you belong in a house you so desperately want.

You will go to a house that you truly belonged.

So don't be afraid to put me on

And learn where you will surely go!

The Professors and students clapped politely and Professor McGonagall read the first name on the list.

"Abercrombie, Megan."


	24. Chapter 24 Home: BillFleur

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Head!Canon Boot Camp. Prompt: Home

When Fleur had been younger her parents and grandmother had spoken about her future; often as though she wasn't even the room.

Even if Fleur was young she certainly wasn't stupid and could understand what her family was talking about.

Her parents and her grandmother often talked about her as though she wasn't in the room; and would talk about the any future spouses for Fleur when she was older.

But the thing was Fleur; even at such a young age didn't want to be just a house wife. She wanted to live and love her life. Make mistakes and learn from them as well.

Over the years Fleur grew to become a beautiful young teenager. Many boys were in awe of her while the girls were jealous of her. And because of her looks she never had a true friend.

It was only after Hogwarts and after she met Bill Weasley that she realized that maybe, just maybe falling in love and getting married wouldn't be so terrible.

Bill was different from anyone that she had ever met. He was kind to her; he cared about what she thought and what she wanted or what she would like to have in life. Bill asked questions about what her dreams were and Fleur was unafraid to tell him.

She took a job at Gringotts as an apprentice must to her families dismay; they thought that what she was doing was wrong.

She didn't listen to them; for once in her life she wanted to do things her own way, not be bossed around by her family. The only family member that she could ever talk to had been her younger sister Gabrielle; even though Gabrielle was young she was smart and Fleur didn't want what happened to her to happen to Gabrielle.

Fleur didn't want Gabrielle to be forced into doing something that she didn't want to do; she loved her younger sister so much and would do anything for her.

During the TwiWizard Tournament when Gabrielle had been taken as part of the tournament games Fleur had been frantic; she hadn't wanted anything horrible to happen to her.

When Fleur couldn't get to Gabrielle she had felt terrible and that was part of the reason why she was so warm towards Harry. Even though Gabrielle hadn't been in any real danger for all she knew she could have been and for her that was all that had mattered.

Bill and Fleur started to date in secret; Bill wanted to tell his family but Fleur managed to get him to hide their relationship; it wasn't that she had been ashamed of Bill or his family; it had been that she had been ashamed of her own family. She knew how harsh they could be.

Fleur wanted the kind of home that Bill had; it was so warm and loving and forgiving. Bill had no idea how lucky he was and she told him so.

"Your crazy, you're the lucky one." Bill would say to her when she said it.

Fleur would shake her head no but would say no more about it.

Bill just didn't understand how lucky he was to have such a wonderful home.


	25. Chapter 25 Challenge GinnyLuna

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp. Prompt: Challenge.

She watches her all the time, she knows that Luna isn't stupid; she was sorted into Ravenclaw after all; she knows that Luna knows how she feels about her; but they don't do anything about it.

Ginny doesn't know when her feelings for Luna first started; at first it was just casual glances and smiles whenever she saw her, but then she began to feel something but she didn't know what it was at first.

She was always so kind to Luna whenever she went off about Nargles or something else that Ginny didn't really believe in; but even though she didn't believe in the creatures that Luna did she listened to her talk about them anyway.

Ginny knows that she shouldn't, no can't do anything about her feelings for Luna and it is so challenging to do nothing when she saw her; spoke to her.

She knew how people in the Wizarding World were when people from the same-sex got together; she didn't want either one of them to suffer from the ignorant people in the world, but deep down she knew that the real reason why she didn't do anything with Luna was because she was afraid.

So afraid of being rejected; of losing her friend, of losing her families support and love. She didn't want to lose anything; and for those reasons she knew that she was being selfish.


	26. Chapter 26 Cat, Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Favorite Era Boot Camp. Prompt Cat. Don't ask me why I decided to write this.

Harry was staying with Mrs Figg once again as his family went to visit aunt Marge. Harry didn't mind being left behind by his family; aunt Marge hated him and he wasn't so fond of her; though he did wish that he was able to stay with somebody other than Mrs Figg.

She was nice; if not a bit strange, she would always show him pictures of cats that she had long ago. Harry was alright with cats; better than dogs, or at least aunt Marge's dog Ripper. But even so he got tired about hearing about one of her beloved dead cats.

Not only did so have too many pictures of her cats she also had live ones; they kind of freaked Harry out too; they would always lie beside or on him, and whenever he got up he got a lot of cat fur on him.

There was this one cat that Mrs Figg had that she called Princess; Harry thought that she was anything but; she would always stare at him with her bright yellowish-green eyes.

And whenever he went to the bathroom, kitchen, or even outside she would follow him. She would be the one that would lie on top of his lap; sometimes she would move her claws on him and scratch him. Mrs Figg would always tell him that was how you could tell she liked somebody but Harry strongly disagreed.

Sometimes Harry wouldn't mind being home alone; or even with aunt Petunia's mean friend Yvonne. Anywhere but at Mrs Figg's house.

Dudley and his friends would often call her the crazy cat lady and sometimes Harry wondered if he was right.


	27. Chapter 27 Emptiness Hannah Abbott

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp. Prompt: Emptiness.

Hannah was the kind of girl who nobody ever truly thought about; or even looked at more than once. She was quiet and kind of shy; she didn't know what to say half the time and so said nothing at all most of the time.

She sometimes wished that she was more like her best friend Susan Bones; Susan was braver than she was; Susan was kind and caring, Susan wasn't afraid to speak her mind; but did it in a way that didn't make anyone feel angry or bad about themselves; yes Hannah wished that she was more like her.

But Hannah was the quiet one, the one that panicked because of a test or didn't know what to place on her homework; or didn't know what to say around crowds of people. She didn't mean to be; she just was.

Susan tried to get Hannah out of her shell; and Hannah appreciated that, she really did but she just couldn't act like Susan.

She and Susan have been friends since they were babies in diapers; they were like long-lost sisters; they knew practically everything about one another.

They've been best friends through thick and thin but at times Hannah thinks that Susan doesn't appreciate her as much as she does her; or that Susan sometimes wishes that Hannah was more different; more outgoing.

She knew that it was stupid; Susan was her friend and wouldn't try to change her in a way that it made her completely different from what she was. She was just trying to get her out of her shell.

At times she would feel an emptiness about herself that she figured that no one but her felt; that she wasn't good enough to be Susan's friend or in a romantic relationship with anyone.

She's never been kissed; not even for a dare. Who would kiss her when they could kiss other girls that were prettier, brave, strong and smarter than her?

She had a crush on Terry Boot for the longest time but was too afraid to say anything to him about it; when he asked Susan out to the Yule Ball she had been heartbroken even though they never even went out and she never even told him how she felt about him.

Hannah never told Susan how she felt about Terry and in a way that made her feel bad because she thought that maybe; just maybe she had told her how she felt about him that Susan wouldn't go out with him; well that just made her feel worse about herself.

She figured that she would never have her happily ever after like she wanted and that made her feel worthless and unloved and just plain sad. But she didn't try to be different from what she was; she wouldn't be a fake, she would stay true to herself.


	28. Chapter 28 Pain Severus Snape Free-verse

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Pain.

You never saw the

_Pain_ that I've

/Been through/.

You don't know me well enough to

_Judge_

Yet you still do

You still judge 

_Me_

You and your fellow friends

_Hurt_ me daily

But you don't

_Care_

/Do you?/

It's alright.

I'm fine with the

_Way_

(You and others)

Treat me.

I'm used to the

Pain; the,

_Hurt._

I don't care;

What you or others think.

/Anymore/

/I can't afford to/.

Or I would;

(Lose control).


	29. Chapter 29 What Are Hufflepuffs?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Cunning.

Gryffindor's are _Noble_

While Ravenclaw's are

_Smart_

Slytherins are

_Cunning_

But what are

_Hufflepuffs?_

Sometimes it is as though

We are the_ forgotten _ones

(The ones that don't matter)

Because even though

Slytherin has held the most

Bad Wizards and Witches;

We are the House

That other's would rather

(Not belong too.

Or so it seems).

I know that I'm not the only one.

/That see's it/.

But why is that so?

We are _kind_

And _hardworking_

Loyal to the _end_.

We hardly ever have any

_Bad_ Witches and _Wizards_

We have more good than bad

But that doesn't seem to matter

And I don't _understand_ why.

It makes _no sense_ to me

And I know that the others

_Agree._


	30. Chapter 30 We Will Be With You Always

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Boot Camp. Prompt: Hope.

A/N2: The person who is saying/thinking this is Lily Potter nee Evans; the family is James, Lily and baby Harry.

Oh baby boy

Don't you /worry/

We will be gone _physically_

But definitely not (emotionally)

And never _forgotten_

You won't forget about us?

Will You?

**...**

You will remember us.

No matter what.

Your father, myself and you;

Didn't get that much time

Together; but it doesn't matter.

The time we did spend was wonderful

Though I do wish that it was more.

You will grow up to be

A great young man

And than a wonderful

Adult.

**...**

Won't You?

Even without us physically

With you.

Won't you dear?

We are with you

_Emotionally_

With love and /hope/

Throughout everything

That you do.

Don't you _worry_.

We will keep you safe.

Don't worry

/Darling/.

(We will be with you.

Always).

Until we meet again.


	31. Chapter 31 AndromedaTed Slytherin

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt: Slytherin. Pairing: Andromeda Black, Ted Lupin.

How can we ever be together?

You are a_ Hufflepuff;_

While I am a_ Slytherin_.

But it doesn't explain  
How I _feel_ about you

My _family_ has always said

That the _choice_ of your house

Will affect you for

_Life._

**...**

But I don't _care_

What they say

Right now

Because I am in_ love _with you.

I am_ willing _to _defy _

My family

For you.

(But even so;

I am afraid).

I don't want to _loose_ them

But I also don't want to loose

_You._

**...**

You mean so much to me;

a Muggleborn; who would have thought?

That a _Black _would be interested

In _one_?

certainly not me.

But then again;

I have never been like my_ family_.

I love you; and am _willing_ to defy everything

And everyone;

for you.

_Why?_

Because I love you.


	32. Chapter 32 Worship BellatrixVoldemort

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from you.

A/N: For the writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt Worship. BellatrixVoldemort.

My Lord_ please_;

let me _help _you.

_Worship _you.

Be with you.

I'd do anything for you.

I would _die_ for _you._

_Kill_ for you;

Even though I do so already.

Let me _honor_ your_ wishes_

By doing things that other

Death Eaters would never even

_Dream_ of.

Please _Lord_ let me;

_help_ you.

_Please _you.

_Honor_ you.


	33. Chapter 33 Sorting Hat Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Writing Scripts Boot Camp. Prompt: Sorting Hat.

Albus Dumbledore _stood waiting_;

For his _name_ to be _called_.

The _Sorting Hat_ would then tell him

Where he truly _belonged_.

He was however; _afraid_.

Because of what his father had done;

to two Muggle_ children_.

He didn't want the Sorting Hat to say;

_Slytherin!_

Any other house would do.

As long as he would be _accepted._

And _loved._ He would be okay.

He didn't want to be _judged_.

For what his father had done.

Albus Dumbledore took a shuddering _breath_;

As the Professor called out his name.


	34. Chapter 34 Change Severus Snape Free-Ver

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Change. Person is Severus Snape.

Sometimes at_ night_

He would look up at the sky

And sometimes he would

_Feel_

_Sorrow_, and _regret._

_Heartbreak_, and_ pain_.

_Hurt_ and _self loathing_.

Sometimes he would

_Wish_

So very hard

That things could be _different_

That things weren't the

_Way_

That they were.

But then he would wake up.

From his _fantasies_

And _daydreams_

And know that nothing has

_Changed_

He knows that he is still the

_Same._


	35. Chapter 35 Laughter Free-Verse

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Laughter. Mm, I don't know who these two people are really; I just wrote this down so.I guess you can use your imagination and it can be about any two people who you want.

He see's her smiles and hears her

Laughter

And wishes that they are for

Him.

But he knows that they aren't

And he has to act like he doesn't

Care.

But he does;

deep down.

And he can't help it.

Not that he really wants too.

But it kills him

inside

When she is with

him.

But he can't let anyone know

Especially not her.

He breathes in her scent.

As she walks by.

And smiles softly to himself

When he hears her laughter.

Though deep down he wishes

That the laughter is for him.

That her "I love you's"

Are for him.

Even though he knows

Deep down it will never be


	36. Chapter 36 Loathe JamesLily

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Loathe. JamesLily.

Ever since I first saw

_You._

I realized I felt something;

back then I didn't realize what

it was.

But now I do.

I'd _love_ to be with you;

but it's obvious that you

_loathe_ me.

I don't blame you

I can act like a giant

_prat._

I don't mean to;

I really don't.

I _love _you;

I know you don't

Love me.

I don't _blame_ you.

I _wish_ that I was with

you.

But I'm not.

But I'm going to do

My darnest to try.

Even if you _despise _

Me.

I don't _care_.

I want to be with

_you._

And I will do everything to do

_it. _


	37. Chapter 37 Castle Free-Verse

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp. Prompt: Castle.

She starts walking

with the others

to the _castle_

to where she will be

_sorted._

Her friend Severus is

beside her.

She is so _worried_

That her he will be

_disappointed;_

if she is sorted into

a different house;

than he is.

Like she _believes_,

that she will be.

She is momentarily _shocked_;

into silence.

As she looks

at the castle.

It is huge;

and the most

_beautiful;_

thing,

that she has ever

seen.

She can't believe

that in a way;

this will be her

home,

for the next

seven years.

Her worries are somewhat

_forgotten. _

As the man named

Hagrid

knocks on the door.


	38. Chapter 38 Werewolf Remus Lupin Free-Ver

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Werewolf. Character: Remus Lupin.

Monster.

_Abomination._

Freak.

_Killer._

Those are things that people will say

and think.

When they find out what you are.

You know it's true.

Look at how the people;

in the Wizarding World,

reacts to House-Elves,

_Centaurs,_

and Gaints?

It will be even worse when they find;

that you are,

a

_Werewolf!_

They will most likely;

want you put down.

If not then they will want you

to leave the Wizarding World

and never; ever,

look back.

The Headmaster is risking

a lot.

To let you in.

But you know this

don't you?

Your parents are

_scared_

out of their minds.

To let you;

go.

Even if they won't admit

it.

To you.

Aren't they?

You are scared.

_Terrified._

Of everyone finding out the

t.r.u.t.h.

Of them hating you.

Just because of the fact that;

you can't help what you are.

You can't help that you turn

into a _beast_

once a month.

You can't help;

that,

you loose

c.o.n.t.r.o.l.

You are afraid to go;

to Hogwarts.

But you still want to.

Don't you?

Don't lie to yourself.

Be true to who you are.

A human.

But also a

_monster._

All rolled up in one.

Terrified yet?

You are aren't you?

If you're not;

you should be.


	39. Chapter 39 Dangerous BellatrixVoldemort

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Dangerous.

She would do anything for him, heck she did do everything for him. She even did things that other Death Eaters didn't exactly want to do; but were too afraid to say no.

She would kill anyone that was in his way; even her own family. She knew that Rodolphus knew how she felt about _him_, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anyone but him.

Voldemort; You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord and every other name in the book that the people in the Wizarding World came up with.

They were dangerous together; he had taught her everything that she knew, and as crazy as it was she knew that she loved him.

She knew that her love would never be returned; but she was alright with that; she would do anything for him anyways so it didn't really matter how he felt towards her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was in love with the Dark Lord; she knew that it was wrong but she didn't care. Other people would think that she was even more insane than they already did; but she didn't care.


	40. Chapter 40 Perfect Fleur Delacour

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: : Fleur Delacour.

The oldest one.

The _prettiest_ one.

You are seen as

_Perfect._

But you aren't;

are you?

You know it;

but the others

don't.

They think that;

You're _snide_;

rude,

and just p.l.a.i.n.

_mean._

You hate how

people

j.u.d.g.e. you.

As soon as they

see you.

You hate that they

don't give you the time of;

_day._

Unless they want something.

You want a friend. Someone to

talk to.

To _share_ things like; secrets and say who you

think is _cute_.

You want someone to trust and who will

be _loyal_ to you in

turn.

But you don't have somebody like that.

Do you?

Even though you so desperately want too.


	41. Chapter 41 Butterfly Cho Chang

Disclaimer: I own nothing and mae no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Butterfly. Character: Cho Chang.

My little

_butterfly._

Is what he used to

call me.

He said that I would

_fly_

away.

(Like I ever would).

I loved him too

much to

leave him.

He knew how

much I loved him

too.

We were only;

together,

for a _short_ time.

But yet; it seemed much

_longer;_

than that.

I wish we had

longer.

I _wish_ that we had forever.

But we don't.

And now I'm sad.

And I don't know;

what to do,

with my

life.

My little butterfly.

Is what he used to call me.

If I could fly; I wish that I could fly high enough

to forget everything that has happened.

But I know that will never happen.

I have to move on; I know.

But I don't know if I can.

Or even how to.

All I know is that I must.


	42. Chapter 42 Unique LunaRolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Poetry Boot Camp. Prompt: Unique. LunaRolf.

So different;

_eccentric._

U.n.i.q.u.e.

Someone that comes;

once in a blue

_moon._

I've never met anyone;

like you.

You are special.

And while others say that you are;

_crazy._

I think that you are perfect.

You are one of a

k.i.n.d.

And it makes it even better that I am with;

you.


	43. Chapter 43 The Best Christmas Ever LucyL

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Lucy Weasley shivered uncontrollably in the cold. She couldn't believe that she had let Lorcan talk her into coming outside with him. It was freezing!

Lucy hugged herself as tightly as possible to stay warm as the bitter winds continued to hit her and Lorcan.

It was as though he wasn't affected; which to her was just absolutely crazy. She sneezed twice as she continued to walk behind Lorcan.

"Come on Lor; let's go home." Lucy pleaded.

Lorcan looked back at her and grinned and said; "Just a little bit further Luce; I wanna show you something."

"Can you at least cast a warming spell on me? I'd do it myself but I don't want to move my arms. And I don't know if I can." Lucy told him.

"Alright; hold on." Lorcan said. He got out his wand from inside his coat pocket and pointed it at her; and said the warming charm incantation.

A warm glow spread through her all of a sudden and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks;" she said.

"You're welcome." Lorcan said. He walked backwards for a little bit and then turned around to face her. Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Come on," Lorcan said; grabbing her hand as he did so. The snow on the ground crunched as they started to walk again.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Nope." Lorcan replied a grin on his face.

Lucy looked around curiously; trees passed by as they continued to walk; it was late at night. She knew that it had been around eleven-thirty when Lorcan asked her to go somewhere with her. Where that place was she didn't know. Lorcan could be quite secretive if he wanted to be.

Lucy couldn't help but to yawn; she was tired and didn't understand why he couldn't do whatever he was going to do in the morning instead of right now.

Without any warning once so ever Lorcan stopped; making Lucy stumble slightly but she didn't fall.

"This is a good enough place." Lorcan said in a mysterious kind of voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes but looked at him with wonder. She quietly tried to think of why he would take her to the middle of nowhere but couldn't think of anything.

"Alright Lorcan; what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Lucy asked.

Lorcan suddenly looked nervous but cleared his throat and started to speak;

"Luce; you know that we have been friends forever; and the last four years of being in a relationship with you has been wonderful. I never thought that I could fall in love with you; I thought that we would remain friends; but I have never been more happier to be proven wrong about my assumptions.

"You've helped me out with practically everything that has ever happened in my life; if I had never known you I don't know where I would be right now. No; I do know; I wouldn't be with you; right here, right now. Lucy Ginevra Weasley; will you marry me?" Lorcan finished his speech and got down with one knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it.

Lucy gasped; her hand covered her mouth almost comically. Her eyes grew big with surprise before she suddenly clapped her hands together and threw her arms around him.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you Lorcan!" Lucy squealed excitedly. She laughed happily.

Lorcan leaned back slightly and pulled her closer to him. Thankfully when Lucy jumped on him the ring hadn't fell into the snow.

His watch started to beep and he smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas Lucy." he said turning to look at her face.

"Merry Christmas Lorcan." Lucy said smiling happily and leaned forward to give him the kiss.

**For the Favorite Character Boot Camp. Character: Lucy Weasley. Prompt: Secret. **

**For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Pairing: Lucy/Lorcan. Prompt: Walked.**

**For the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp. Hufflepuff: Character: Lucy. Prompt: Shiver. **

**For the Character Diversity Boot Camp: Character: Lucy. Wonderful. **

**For the Family Boot Camp: Family Weasley's. Prompt: Snow.**

**For the HeadCanon Boot Camp. Prompt: Nervous. **

**For the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp. Prompt: Merry Christmas. **


	44. Chapter 44 Oblivious, Noble ParvatiLaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Parvati watches her all day long.

She sits and speaks to her often.

But there she was; being_ oblivious_;

to how she f_eels_ about her.

Lavender didn't know,

how she felt. But she couldn't _blame_ her.

It was her_ fault _for not telling her the

t.r.u.t.h.

Here she is talking and laughing with Lavender.

_Hiding_ how she truly feels about her.

She knows that she shouldn't _lie._

But she can't help it.

She doesn't want to lose

her.

She's a great friend.

Even if she does want her to be something

m.o.r.e.

Lavender is everything that Parvati isn't.

She's courageous and noble.

Funny and sweet.

But she knows that Lavender doesn't;

swing that way.

And if she did Parvati knows that she can do

better;

than her. So she doesn't tell Lavender the;

t.r.u.t.h.

Even though it_ hurts _not to.

**For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp. Oblivious.**

**For the Poetry Boot Camp. Noble. **


	45. Chapter 45 Luna See, Believe and Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Luna was a one of a kind person. While others called her crazy and delusional she kept her believes. She wasn't afraid to be herself and to remain the same. She never wanted to change or be changed by what other people around her thought of as normal.

She wasn't normal; and she knew it too. She was alright with not being normal; it was over-rated anyway.

She never did have any friends before Hogwarts but that was alright with her; she looked for Nargles and Wrackspurts

She played make-belief and pretended to be in a fairy tale. When she went to Hogwarts it was nice; even though she didn't make it seem like the things that the students said hurt it did. But she pushed on; she wasn't going to hold back what she believed in just to make everyone else happy; because then she wouldn't be happy and that wouldn't be right.

When she met Ginny she thought that maybe; just maybe she would be her friend. But Colin became her friend much quicker than Ginny had.

But slowly and surely she made friends with Ginny after their second year. And then she meets Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione and her whole world changes.

She knows that Hermione doesn't understand her; and she knows that Hermione hates things that she doesn't understand and she's alright with that.

If she's honest with herself she did have a crush on Ron; it passed as quickly as it appeared as most things in life did but it was interesting feeling things for him in that way.

Luna knew that Hermione and Ron would one day get together; she could just see that they would. She was right and couldn't have been happier for them. Just like she knew that one day Harry would finally see the light and be with Ginny.

She had never kissed anyone, she never went out with anyone except for Rolf Scamander; she didn't count Harry as someone who she had gone out with because that was just two people who were friends who were going somewhere; like Harry said.

She believed in the good of people and would do anything to get it out. Even when others didn't think that someone was good or if that person didn't think that they were good she did. Yes Luna was one of a kind person and Luna knew that was alright with her, her family and friends. And that was all that she ever needed or wanted.

For the If You Dare Challenge. Prompt: See and Believe

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp. Change.


	46. Chapter 46 Anything For a Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Marietta ran her fingers through her hair tiredly; she looked at herself in the mirror; bags were under her eyes from staying up late at night to help and console Cho.

Poor Cho; she was such a wreck; she had a crush on Cedric forever and then he finally asks her out to the Yule Ball only to wind up dead at the third tournament. It was just all around horrible.

She felt so bad for Cho; she had really loved him and now he was gone. Cho hasn't been herself since that awful fateful night. But now it seems as though Cho is trying to erase her pain by going out with Harry Potter.

Marietta frowned at herself in the mirror. Harry seemed like a nice enough boy but Marietta knew her friend and she knew that she was merely trying to forget her sorrow.

She was just worried that Cho would get her heart broken yet again by going out with him and she didn't want that for her; she had already been hurt so much and didn't deserve any more pain.

Marietta sighed softly and bit her lip; she had stayed up with Cho since the beginning of the new school year because of her crying; and it was starting to put a toll on her, she didn't know how much longer she could take.

But even so she was worried about her friend and would do anything and everything that she could to protect and help her; no matter what that was.

For the If You Dare Challenge Prompt number 660 Mirror.

For All Canon Boot Camp Prompt number 42 Ball.

For Favorite Era Boot Camp. Number 41 Hurt.

For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Number 18 Forever. ChoHarry.

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp Cho Chang Prompt Number 31 Sorrow.

For the Minor Character Boot Camp Prompt number 19 Edgecombe


	47. Chapter 47 The Battle Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

The fight tredges on,

All night long.

The people are tired; sore,and broken.

But yet they still fight.

Because they know that if they don't;

the alternative is so much worse.

People fall down dead.

Light dimming from their eyes.

People feel like crying.

But can't because they must fight on.

Even though some fall; others continue to fight in their

place.

The battle goes on.

For the If You Dare Challenge prompt number 78 To the End.

For the Poetry Boot Camp Prompt number 13 Broken.

For the All Canon Boot Camp Prompt number 37 Maybe things will change.


	48. Chapter 48 I'm Alive

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

You are a

monster.

You are feared by

all.

But you don't care.

That is what you

strived for.

Isn't it?  
You wanted to be

strong.

And

brave.

You didn't want to be

weak and

kind.

You knew what you were getting into.

You have a life like no

other.

But you

survived.

You aren't afraid.

Of anything.

Are you?

You are deluding yourself.

Yet again.

Everyone is afraid;

of something.

You are not

alone.

In that matter.

Though you wish that you were.

You are afraid of

dying.

And so you ensure

of a way that will make you

immortal.

But even that you know;

has its flaws.

You know that it is

possible.

For somebody to destroy

what you have created.

But you don't care.

As long as you have a

chance.

Of surviving.

You don't like the thought of

dying.  
Because it reminds you of your

mother.

She was too

weak;

to survive.

She didn't care

enough.

But you do.

You are going to survive.

No matter what it takes.

Aren't you Tom Marvolo Riddle?

For the Character Trait! Boot Camp. Prompt 1 Dark.

For the All Canon Boot Camp prompt 17 It All started when.

For the Poetry Boot Camp Prompt 29 Ambition.

For the If you dare Challenge Prompt 25 I'm Alive.


	49. Chapter 49 ChoMarietta Whispered Jealous

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the If you Dare Challenge Prompt: 167 Whispered. For the slash/Femmeslash boot camp Prompt Whisper. The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge the Character Trait Boot Camp Prompt 49 Jealous.

Marietta met her when she just eleven years old; she had always been a shy kid and asking to sit with her inside the train compartment was a pretty big step for her.

She was never popular, the kids that lived near her would almost never bother to ask her to play and she was too shy and quiet to even ask.

She brought out the best in her; Cho made her want to be a better person.

They were so different, Marietta heard some of the Ravenclaw girls whisper as they wondered why on earth somebody like Cho Chang was friends with somebody like her; sometimes Marietta couldn't help but wonder that as well.

Marietta wasn't that great at school, but Cho was; she got great grades; boys were always interested in her and everyone wanted her help with something, and even though she knew that she shouldn't feel this way she did; she felt jealous of Cho.

But even so their friendship moved on; they grew closer; had a few fights that made Marietta want to be somebody that Cho could be proud of.

Then it was the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament; Cedric Diggory asked Cho out and Marietta couldn't help but feel jealous yet again.

But the strange thing was that she wasn't jealous that Cho was going with Cedric; no, she was jealous that Cedric was going with Cho.

She realized that she wanted to go with Cho; her best friend, and that terrified her more than anything in the world.

Her parents were only prejudice in the way of people loving the same-sex; they despised it, she knew if they found out how she felt about a girl she would be disowned and kicked out of the house.

So she hid it; she hid her feelings toward her best friend, she watched enviously as Cedric walked Cho to her classes or when they held hands; she was especially envious when he would kiss her hello, goodbye or a just because kiss.

She wanted to be him; not because he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament; but because she wanted to feel her best friend's lips pressed against hers; she wanted to feel Cho's warm body against hers and it killed her that she couldn't do a thing about it.

And then Cedric was killed; supposedly by You-Know-Who himself, Marietta hated how happy she was when Potter showed up with Cedric's life-less body, absolutely hated it; but she couldn't help her feelings and did feel bad that he was dead.

Even when he was dead she couldn't do a thing about it; she had her parents to worry about and Cho's feelings towards Cedric.

She lost count in the number of times that Cho woke up screaming or crying because of a nightmare centered around Cedric; Marietta would climb into Cho's bed and hold her until she either cried herself to sleep or stayed up the rest of the night.

When Potter started to date Cho the next year Marietta couldn't help but feel furious, Cho was hers and nobody else's but she couldn't say anything about how she felt and it killed her inside.

Even so their friendship continued on; when Cho needed a shoulder to cry on she was there; she would lie in Cho's bed and hold her as she cried or stopped screaming. She whispered that everything would be alright; and while everything might end up alright for Cho in the end she knew that she would never be alright again.


	50. Chapter 50 Adrian Pucey Alicia Spinnet

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with Hogsmeade. For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Acknowledge. For the Character Trait Boot Camp with Hopeful. For the Dumbledore's Army Character Boot Camp with the prompt Fire.

Alicia said thanks as a waitress got her a Firewiskey and sighed softly as the woman walked away. It had been a few months since the war and while Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were being rebuilt the loss that many people had during the war; including herself was still there and she didn't know what to do to make herself or others feel better.

Even though they had won the war it felt as though they had lost in a way; and she supposed in a way that was true. Many of them had lost somebody, or more than one person in their lives and it still hurt to even think that they were no longer there.

A shadow moved passed her and she looked up with surprise. She couldn't help but frown as she recognized Adrian Pucey.

She remembered him from Hogwarts; he had been a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, she also remembered that he had fought in the final battle; well at least he had fought on the light side. She thought dryly; taking a sip of her Firewiskey.

She saw that he was by himself; like her, and briefly wondered if he knew what it was like to lose a family member or a friend. She had been devastated to learn that Katie had been killed by a Death Eater and hadn't wanted to leave her bedroom for the longest time. But knew that she had to move on if she wanted to make her friend Katie or any of the others that had died during the war proud.

Adrian must have felt her staring because he looked up and met her eyes. She saw that he recognized her immediately even though it had been a several years since she had last seen him.

He nodded to her in acknowledgment and went back to his drink.

Alicia smiled softly and thought to herself that maybe things will turn out alright afterall.


	51. Chapter 51 SiriusLily Unrequited

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to JKRowling.

A/N: For the AU Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt Girl. For the HeadCanon Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt you can't help who you love. For the Organization Boot Camp with the prompt Afraid.

You can't help but to smile as you see her walking by; or even being close to her, spelling the smell that is purely her and her alone.

It doesn't help that your best friend has been in love with her from the moment that he had seen her inside the Hogwarts Express compartment in your first year, it also doesn't help that you view your best friend as more as a brother than your own brother.

It doesn't help the way he gives her a look and that as of lately she's been responding positively instead of glaring at your best friend with nothing more than hatred.

You know that you can't who you love; though in this case you wish that you could, you know it's wrong to be in love with the girl that your best friend has been pining for years for. And yet you can't help the way you feel; you want her, and you wish so much that it was possible to have her.

Lily Evans was beautiful; with her red hair, brilliant emerald-green eyes; and the expressions that she wore that would stop any Slytherin in their track.

She was absolutely full of emotion; she never hid what she felt, though at times you wish that she sometimes did hide them.

She wasn't afraid of anything either; the way she would stand up to James, you and the rest of the Marauders amazed you, she wasn't afraid to put her foot down when she thought that you, James or the others were being to harsh and you can't help but love her for it.

You want to tell her so bad that you have feelings for her; but you know that you can't, and it absolutely kills you inside not to be able to do so.

Because anyone who's anyone knows that your Sirius Black; you aren't one to hold things inside, rather its hatred, love or something else entirely.

You know that you can't help who you love but you wish more than anything in the world that you weren't in love with your best friend's girl.


End file.
